Wieder Drabbles, von peinlich bis provokant
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Neue Drabbles - ob es wieder zehn werden, weiß ich noch nicht. Aber hier der Anfang zu einem neuen Drabblepäckchen. Diesmal mit Peinlichkeits- bzw. Provokationsfaktor! Also Vorsicht! Und ein wenig Humor kann auch nicht schaden! smile Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Gut...dieses Drabble hat eine Vorgeschichte...die ich euch ersparen werde. Aber ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass ich es auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin geschrieben habe!!! :D

----------------------------------

Das Kaminfeuer prasselte im Wohnzimmer der Malfoys, während Lucius im Sessel relaxt ein Buch las, und Narcissa auf der Couch sitzend ein Taschentuch bestickte.

Plötzlich mischte sich in den würzigen Kaminduft ein höchst unangenehmer Geruch. Lucius rümpfte die Nase und sah Narcissa vorwurfsvoll an.

Mit Tadel in der Stimme sagte er: "Eine Lady unterdrückt solcherlei Regungen ihres Körpers, Narcissa. Das war wirklich höchst undamenhaft!"

Er erhob sich geschwind und öffnete demonstrativ das Fenster.

Narcissa nickte knapp, seufzte leise und stickte dann weiter.

Es war immer das gleiche! Konnte Lucius es nicht ein einziges mal zugeben, wenn er selbst gepupst hatte?


	2. Chapter 2

Der Trank war noch nicht ganz verloren, aber es würde nicht leicht sein, ihn wieder brauchbar zu machen.

Severus Snape überlegte, wie er seinen Fehler schnell und problemlos korrigieren könnte. Vielleicht, wenn er die Zutaten einzeln magisch wieder entfernte?

Aber nein, das würde nicht funktionieren, denn die letzte hatte er ja nicht absichtlich hinzugefügt, und so entzog sie sich einem unkomplizierten Umkehrzauber leider.

Und während er noch grübelte, kribbelte es in seiner Nase, und ein weiterer Tropfen löste sich daraus, bevor Snape etwas unternehmen konnte, und fiel mit einem leisen 'Plitsch' in den Kessel.

Nun war der Anti-Erkältungstrank endgültig hinüber!


	3. Chapter 3

_V__ielen Dank für eure Reviews! _

_Das ist bei diesen Drabbles sehr mutig von euch! :) Und es freut mich besonders, weil ich auch ein kleines bisschen Mut brauche, um sie zu veröffentlichen! ;)  
_

_Diesmal wird es wieder richtig peinlich...und um das umzusetzen, habe ich mich auf ein Doppeldrabble eingelassen. _

* * *

Der Tag war lang und öde! Lucius hatte an diesem Morgen einfach unwiderstehlich gut ausgesehen auf eine Art, die sie wünschen ließ, er hätte sie noch vor dem Frühstück vernascht. Aber das hatte er nicht...und auch nicht danach.  
Im Gegenteil. Er hatte geschäftig das Haus verlassen. Und nun saß sie da, mit ihrer Erregung...mit ihrer Lust...mit ihrer Gier nach Befriedigung!

Der Salon war mit Sicherheit nicht der richtige Ort...aber er war so gut oder so schlecht wie jeder andere in einem riesigen Haus, in dem inzwischen nur noch zwei Menschen nebst Hauselfen lebten. Die Elfen jedoch würden diesen Raum niemals ohne ausdrückliche Aufforderung betreten, und so stahl sich Narcissas Hand unter ihren Rock. Das Gefühl, als sie sich selbst berührte, war geradezu köstlich!

Sie massierte ihre Klitoris und legte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf die Chaiselongue. Lucius würde niemals erfahren dürfen, dass sie sich manchmal selbst befriedigte. Er würde an sich zweifeln!

Narcissa spürte, wie sie unter der Selbstliebkosung zu zittern begann. Dann erbebte sie unter einem wundervoll befreienden Orgasmus, während zugleich Lucius Stimme von der Tür her erklang: "Darling, das sind ein paar Geschäftsfreunde, die ich...ähm...mitge...", er verstummte zeitgleich mit ihrem letzten Erbeben.


	4. Chapter 4

Der katastrophale Ausgang der Abschlussprüfungen bedrohte nicht nur Severus' Job, sondern auch seinen Stolz.

Das Ganze war furchtbar! Kein einziger Schüler hatte bestanden. Nicht ein einziger. Und nun schob man es auf ihn - unfähig nannte man ihn!

Severus starrte an die Wand. Es gab nicht viel, was er nun tun konnte...außer dem, was er LÄNGST hätte tun müssen.

Er würde endlich eingestehen müssen, dass der Fehler bei IHM gelegen hatte - eine Zutat, die er für die Prüfungen ins falsche Gefäß gefüllt hatte, war schuld an dem Desaster.

Und er würde noch etwas tun müssen...sich endlich eine Brille besorgen!


	5. Chapter 5

_Ich lege mal gleich noch eins nach ;)_

* * *

Malfoy war in seinem Element. Inmitten einer Horde von Todessern, die ihn verehrten und vielleicht sogar auch fürchteten, richtete er seinen Zauberstab vernichtend auf die Schlammblutgöre Hermine Granger.

Sie würde sterben. Er wäre ihr Henker. Sollte er sie zuvor noch ausgiebig foltern? Ihre Schreie wären vermutlich eine nette Erinnerung.

Malfoy zog unbarmherzig seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hermine, als er hasserfüllt laut hinausschrie: "Du bist nichts weiter als ein minderblutiges Schlammwert!"

Stille - dann Lachen - ohrenbetäubend - sogar von der Gryffindor.

Jason Isaacs warf den Zauberstab vor sich in den Dreck und murmelte: "Scheiße, immer im dramatischsten Augenblick."


	6. Chapter 6

_Dieses Drabble widme ich Satia Entreri. _

_Die Pairings beziehen sich auf ein Rollenspiel, das ich mit der wundervollen Satia und der fantastischen Chrissi Chaos spielen darf. _

_Ihr seid meine Inspiration! Und dafür danke ich euch von Herzen! _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Seit die Sonne verschwunden war, war es auf den Ländereien der Malfoys ziemlich frisch geworden. Nicht überraschend für ende April.

Hermine zog ihren Umhang fester um sich und schickte einen Blick zu ihrer Freundin Narzissa, die die Szene vor ihnen kopfschüttelnd beäugte.

Ihre Männer hatten das Beltanefeuer mit viel heroischem Stolz von Hand aufgeschichtet und entfacht.

Nun standen Severus und Lucius beide splitternackt und mit einer fetten Gänsehaut auf dem Hintern davor, um sich auf ihren Sprung vorzubereiten.

„Ich bin jedes Jahr überrascht, dass sie das wirklich völlig nackig durchziehen", murmelte Hermine mit einem begehrlichen Funkeln in den Augen.


	7. Chapter 7

_Diesmal ein Doppeldrabble :)_

_

* * *

  
_

Was für eine einmalige Chance!

Ich hatte das große Los gezogen – ICH durfte ein Interview mit Jason Isaacs führen!

Die Fragen hatte ich auswendig gelernt.

Wir hatten uns mit Kuss links, Kuss rechts begrüßt, ohne dass ich vor Aufregung in Ohnmacht gefallen war und nun erzählte er.

Oh Gott, wie ich es liebe, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Seine Augen funkeln, er rutscht hin und her, springt manchmal auf und gestikuliert wie wild - seine Hände wedeln durch die Luft und ich...ich bin einfach nur...hin und weg!

Es kommt mir vor, als würde ich in seinen Augen versinken und ich fühle mich ihm sehr nah. So nah...und plötzlich knallt mir seine Hand mitten ins Gesicht. Zack!

Sternchen!

Meine Wange brennt...so schön!

Ich bin immer noch hin und weg - nur ein bisschen benebelt von dem Schlag.

Und er ist still.

Moment...das ist doch ein Interview. Warum sagt er nichts mehr?

Ah, jetzt redet er. Er ist...entsetzt! Entschuldigt sich und schaut böse die eigenen Hände an.

So schöne Hände!

Ich glaube, das ist das erste mal, dass er seinem Gesprächspartner beim Gestikulieren eine knallt.

Sein erstes mal – mit mir!

Und wer glaubt, dass ich das nur frei erfunden habe...naja...der hat Recht.


	8. Chapter 8

Sein Prozess hatte mit einem Freispruch geendet. Lucius hatte alle Kontakte zu noch existierenden dunklen Magiern gänzlich abgebrochen. Ein Fest zur Feier seiner Wiederkehr brachte Leben in das Manor.

Narcissa sah ungeduldig zur Treppe, weil die Gäste schon viel zu lange auf den Herrn des Hauses warten mussten. Endlich hörte sie ihn die Treppe betreten und erschrak zu Tode, als sie ihn sah. Lucius trug seine Todessermaske. Die Menge verstummte, dann setzte bestürztes Gemurmel ein.

„Was tust du nur, Lucius?", wisperte Narcissa entsetzt, als er neben ihr stand.

„Ich wollte es so", erwiderte er so knapp wie möglich.

Narcissa sah ihn eindringlich an. Sie erhaschte einen Blick in seine schönen blauen Augen, die hinter der Maske seltsam verunsichert wirkten.

„Zieh das verfluchte Ding aus, Lucius", flehte sie ihn an und beschwor ihn, „willst du denn, dass die Leute glauben, du würdest immer noch der dunklen Seite angehören?"

Ihre verzweifelte Stimme besiegte ihn schließlich und er zog unter einem ergebenen Seufzen die Maske aus und senkte den Kopf, während er scheinbar dem Boden zumurmelte: „Es wäre mir immerhin lieber gewesen, als das hier...kein verdammter Zauber hat gewirkt."

Als er den Kopf hob, prangte ein leuchtend roter Pickel auf seiner Nasenspitze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ein Doppeldrabble**

* * *

Mittwochnachmittag in Snapes Kerker.

Begehrliche Blicke.

Forschende Finger.

Zärtliche Worte.

Einfach nur Zeit füreinander - sinnlich, atemberaubend, ehrlich zueinander.

Und was niemand ahnte, zwei Männer waren es, die all das miteinander austauschten.

Severus' dunkles Geheimnis hatte weißblondes Haar und unter seinen Händen wurde aus dem eiskalten Todesser ein heißblütiger Engel.

Lucius verteilte mit sanftem Streichen das Gleitmittel, das Severus selbst oftmals mit edlen Essenzen versah, um diese regelmäßigen Nachmittage einfach vollkommen zu machen.

Als Severus kurz darauf hörbar nach Luft schnappte, runzelte Lucius verwundert die Stirn.

„Aua...was hast du gemacht, Luc?", fragte der Tränkemeister und biss die Zähne dann fest zusammen.

„Ich hab das Zeug aus der Tube auf deinen Anus geschmiert", sagte Lucius mit einem Anflug von Ärger, weil die Sanftmut dahin war.

„Aus dem Tiegel", korrigierte Severus.

„Tube."

„Tiegel."

„Es war 'ne Tube!"

Severus jaulte nun regelrecht auf und er wandte sich mit zornigem Blick zu seinem verwunderten Engel um.

„Du blödsinniger Kerl einer männlichen Blondine! Das Zeug in der Tube war Wärmsalbe mit extra scharfem Chilischoten-Extrakt!"

„Oh", machte Lucius, der die Wirkung nun auch an seinen Fingern spürte. „Und was jetzt?", fügte er peinlich berührt an.

„Jetzt pustest du bei mir, bis die Wirkung vorbei ist!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Es wird Zeit, den Zehnerpack mal zu beenden, und eigentlich ist es ja schon peinlich genug, dass ich so lange dafür gebraucht habe. Nichtsdestotrotz (geniales Wort, oder? :D), muss Lucius auch nochmal eine peinliche, und äußerst schmerzhafte Situation erleben. Ich bin nicht gut zu ihm...aber ich werde es irgendwann wieder gut machen! :) _

_Ich grüße auch herzlich Angie Snape und artis . magica (bitte ohne Leerzeichen), die nicht nur klasse FF's und Drabbles schreiben, sondern mich auch zu diesem Plot hier inspiriert haben. _

_Bei Merlin...ich hasse es, wenn Autoren so lange vor Drabbles rumschwafeln...ich hasse es wirklich! :D +schwafeln beendet+  
_

* * *

Voldemorts Stimme klang, als könne ihr Zischen die Haut aufreißen.

"Ich frage mich, ob mangelnder Gehorsam und fehlende Demut aus meinem treuesten Diener einen Versager gemacht haben. Beweise mir deine Untertänigkeit, Lucius!"

Der blonde Mann riss sich die Maske vom Antlitz, Augen und Mund weit geöffnet. Dann verzog er sein Gesicht zu einer angeekelten Fratze. Er sammelte Speichel ganz tief hinten im Rachen und spuckte seinem Meister vor die Füße.

Lucius versuchte, die Motte aufzuheben, die ihm in den Mund geflogen war, und die er ausgewürgt hatte, doch als der Folterfluch ihn traf, krümmten sich seine Finger hilflos im Staub.


End file.
